Ibuprofen is a non-steroidal anti-inflaxatory and analgesic drug (NSAID) which is sparingly soluble in water and has a characteristic bitter taste and associated after-taste and pharyngeal irritation (throat bite). Meglumine salts of other NSAIDs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,174 issued May 31, 1988 as being water-soluble and suitable for use in liquid parenteral and oral pharmaceutical preparations. The disclosure of patent 4,748,174 is, therefore, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Pediatric ibuprofen formulations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,220 issued Nov. 29, 1988 wherein finely divided ibuprofen is suspended in a liquid formulation with particular suspending and taste-masking agents. Such formulations are inherently limited in the amount of suspended ibuprofen per unit dose, i.e. five milliliters, due to the bitter taste of the ibuprofen and the large amount of suspending and taste-masking agents required.